A Change of Heart
by SteampunkOni
Summary: Transformed from a demon to human by the Goddess of Judgement, Sesshomaru is forced to see the human race from a different point of view. Chapter 2 is Up!
1. Troubled Thoughts

**Note from the Author:** This story was inspired by a strange dream I had: Sesshomaru transformed from demon to human by a powerful goddess. Strange, but really cool at the same time. It intrigued me so much that I had to write a fan fiction about it. The storyline will be similar to the fairytale Beauty and the Beast, but with a different twist and plot. This fanfic is dedicated to my friend Leslie Smith who swears Sesshomaru is her husband...Enjoy!!!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha its characters...

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 1: Troubled Thoughts**

Lord Sesshomaru was unnerved.

The Ruler of the Western Lands shifted slightly in his chair as another wave of anxiety coursed through his body and infested his soul. A low growl emitted itself from the back of his throat as he glanced warily at the window, which provided the tapestry of a raging blizzard. Something was out of place, yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

The feeling resided into a dull ache in his chest as the flames died down within the furnace of the castle library. Sesshomaru enjoyed spending many evenings in the library; sitting quietly beside the firelight. It was a sanctuary where he'd feel calm and could contemplate his thoughts. There was no comfort tonight however, but a haunting apparition of a council room where he'd receive his judgment.

His eyes scanned the room and rested on his two companions, Jakken and Rin. Jakken, the ever so loyal retainer had made himself comfortable sitting on a silk cushion; lost within the scrolls of myths and legends. Rin on the other hand was lying on the floor close to the furnace with elbows propped and delicate hands supporting her slender face as she read. Every now and then, the girl would glance up at the demon lord when he'd move restlessly in his chair.

Sesshomaru focused his attention back at to the window. Jakken and Rin didn't appear to share the same emotions as he did now.

He sighed deeply and shifted again in his chair as new feelings of suspicion and fear washed over him. Gods, what was wrong with him? Never in his life did he experience such suspicion and, dare he say it...fear. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the thought. He, the Lord of the Western Lands afraid? Preposterous.

He continued to absorb into his thoughts until Rin intervened. "My lord?" she said in an inquisitive voice. The demon lord turned around sharply to look at the human girl whose mahogany eyes widened in surprise at the expression on his face. Sesshomaru took note of this. What did Rin see when she looked into his golden hue eyes? Fear? Confusion? Loss?

Quickly, he replaced the mask over his face, and his emotions once again concealed behind a stoic expression. "Rin..." he replied, waiting for her to continue. Rin shook herself mentally. "My lord, you seem deeply troubled. What fearful thoughts plague your mind?"

Jakken snorted at Rin's comment. "Foolish girl, you dare call my lord a coward?! Lord Sesshomaru fears nothing nor does anything trouble him! Keep your silly opinions to yourself!" Rin started to protest, but Sesshomaru's cold glare stopped her.

"My thoughts are none of your concern. Now go to bed, it's getting late." he replied, never giving her the answer that she hoped for. The girl hung her head low in slight defeat.

"Yes my lord, goodnight."

He nodded in response while Jakken was mumbling something about disgusting humans sticking their noses where it didn't belong. The demon lord's eyes followed Rin until she disappeared upstairs into her chambers.

_ You seem deeply troubled..._

Her words lingered around him like a tormented spirit.

_What fearful thoughts plague your mind?_

Is that what she saw when he looked upon her? Fear? Did he let his guard down so easily for such emotions to show through?

No. It wasn't. He concluded.

Only a feeble minded human would think that, and Rin fit right into that category.

That's how his father, the great Inutaishou Toga destroyed himself. By letting his guard down, he allowed himself to be dragged into human emotions. In result, he fell in love with a worthless human female noble causing disgrace and shame to his dynasty and reputation. Not to mention their offspring son was a cursed half breed forced to live his life in turmoil.

Sesshomaru's hands clenched into tight fists, his knuckles turned porcelain white from the applied pressure that was admitted.

Gods, how he hated humans; the filthy, weak creatures they were. But if that was the reason, why did he allow Rin to stay in the castle?

A wry smile played across the demon lord's lips as the answer presented itself. Rin was nothing more but a servant to him. An object that was used for his purpose to provide the example of the status concerning the human race. He merely tolerated her presence for that fact. He knew that he wasn't going to make the same mistake as his father did.

The skies grew darker as if to speak of ominous things to come. Sesshomaru stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. "My lord, will you be turning in for the night?" Jakken asked, aware of his master's departing. Sesshomaru shook his head, giving a negative reply. "I'm going for a walk through the castle, I shall return shortly."

He proceeded through the doors that lead into the great hall only to stop in his tracks. Faster than a bolt of lightning, Sesshomaru retrieves his prized sword Tokijin. She obstructed his path in a mess of tattered rags while gnarled hands wrapped securely around a wooden staff allowing her to pull her frail body into an upright position. Strands of thinning gray hair fell lightly around a sunken face giving it the appearance of a withered mask. Her scent gave off a repugnant smell that the demon lord knew all too well...the smell of a human.


	2. Night of Judgement: Part One

**Note from the Author:** Now things start to heat up a little more. Sesshomaru will find out that this elderly human woman is not all that she appears to be... Enjoy. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Especially from Tannin; your comment has allowed me to want to write more.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha or the characters...

**A Change of Heart **

**Chapter 2:** **Night of Judgment**

**Part One:The Trial**

_ Previously..._

_The skies grew darker as if to speak of ominous things to come. Sesshomaru stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. "My lord, will you be turning in for the night?" Jakken asked, aware of his master's departing. Sesshomaru shook his head, giving a negative reply."I'm going for a walk through the castle, I shall return shortly."_

_ He proceeded through the doors that lead into the great hall only to stop in his tracks.Faster than a bolt of lightning, Sesshomaru retrieves his prized sword Tokijin. She obstructed his path in a mess of tattered rags as gnarled hands wrapped securely around a wooden staff allowing her to pull her frail body into an upright position. Strands of thinning gray hair fell lightly around a sunken face giving it the appearance of a whithered mask . Her scent gave off a repugnant smell that the demon lord knew all too well...the smell of a human..._

Sesshomaru's mind raced as he glared at the human woman before him. How in the abyss did she enter the castle without his knowing?

"Lord Sesshomaru, is something the matter?" inquired the toad imp as he hobbled over to the the demon lord.

"I've seen that you drew..."

Jakken words were cut short as noticed the reason in his master's sudden halt.

"Lord Sesshomaru...how did she...where did she...?!" the toad imp sputtered, obviously shocked from the encounter.

"Silence, Jakken." Sesshomaru said before focusing his attention back on the intruder.

The old woman bowed to the demon lord in uppermost respect. "Forgive me for my intrusion m'lord." she said in raspy voice. "I was in search for warmth and shelter from the cold outside,and I found your castle.One of your servants was kind to let me enter..."

She paused and stared at the demon lord hoping that her explanation would allow him to accept her prescence temporarily until the storm passed. Then she'd be on her way.

But Sesshomaru was not impressed. How dare this mortal enter into his domain without permission.

"So, you think just because one of my lowly servants was compassionate to let you in my castle, that I'd do the same, likewise." he snarled.

The old woman shuddered from Sesshoumaru's cold reply. "P-please my lord, only until the storm subsides, then I will leave you be." She reached into her cloak and pulled out a small bough adorned with three beautiful blossoms attached to its end. "I will give you this in return as a gift."

Sesshomaru was slightly puzzled at the offer. Where did this woman find a tree that blossomed in the middle of winter, and how did she expect him to make use of it? The demon lord's thoughts were interrupted by the rantings of Jakken.

"Stupid, foolish old hag!!!" the toad imp scoffed. "You beg for shelter in my lord's castle, and all you have to give in return is a stick with flowers?!"

"Jakken, if you don't shut up I will teach you the meaning of silence." Sesshoumaru said in a deadly manner.

Jakken trembled, knowing the threat that was carried behind those words. "Yes m'lord, forgive this humble Jakken."

The old woman smiled kindly and gave an answer to the toad imp's query.

"This is no ordinary blossom. It comes from the orchards of the goddess Seiobo.She cultivates a garden of peach trees that blossom only every 1000 years. If one of these peaches are eaten, it gives eternal life."

She held the branch foward to Sesshomaru. "If you plant this in your garden, you also shall cherish eternity."

Sesshomaru only glared. "Why would I want to cherish something I already have?Eternal life already comes naturally to me, so your gift means nothing to this Sesshomaru. You have wasted my time with your futile efforts to convince me. Leave now before I kill you for tresspassing."

A devilish smirk played across the demon lord's face. "It seems that death has been chosen as your fate with no hope of escaping its path."

The old woman laughed. "That would be true if I were a mortal, however I'm afraid the fate you claimed to pursue after me will be placed on you as a burden. I have looked into your heart Lord Sesshomaru, and I'm not pleased at what I see. Hatred and anger rule your motives instead of love and compassion."

Mixed emotions of outrage and suspicion filled Sesshomaru. What exactly did she mean by 'If I were a mortal'?

"Who are you and what makes you think that you have the authority to judge me?!"

An unearthly glow manifested around the woman. "I will show you..." she replied as the aura engulfed her entirely.

The demon lord watched in awe as the figure once hunched over straighten back into full height, like a wilting flower rejuvenated from a spring shower. Smooth,delicate hands replaced knarled ones, and a face which resembled that of a porcelain doll erased the whithered mask. Gray hair transformed into a black, darker than the depths of night, and flowed down to the floor. Tattered rags changed into a beautiful rose colored kimono decorated with blossoms similar to the ones that were presented earlier.

Instead of a repugnant human scent, Sesshomaru smelled the sweet aroma of peaches that filled the entire castle. "Wh-who are you?" stammered Jakken, who obviously forgotten the threat his master had initiated on him.

"You see me as I am." the woman replied. "I am the goddess Seiobo."

Sesshomaru was lost of words. His intuition had warned him of a powerful force approaching, and he cast them aside, assuming them for idle emotions.

"I will give you one final chance to redeem yourself Lord Sesshomaru. Follow in the path of your father,Inutaishou Toga, and govern the land with love and compassion."

Sesshomaru considered the deity's words for a moment. Love and compassion had caused the path of his father to end in failure, and Sesshomaru was wasn't planning on repeating the same error again. "The way of my father is death. He involved himself too much in the affairs of human mortals and was engulfed in their weak emotions. He...became one of them. In return he was killed protecting them, tainting the our family name."

Seiobo disagreed. "Your father died an honorable death. He proved to other demon lords that there is more to govern a land than power and self importance. He showed that caring for others more than he cared for himself is a great aspect in a ruler."

The demon lord had enough, he would not be persuaded by examples of his father's weakness. "I will not disgrace myself in making the same mistake as my father!!!"

Seiobo shook her head sadly. "Lord Sesshomaru, I see that you refuse to hearken unto my words. I have no choice but to punish you for your heartless nature. I therefore shall mark this night as your night of judgement."

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_**ShadowAngel:** Mwuhahahaha!!! Evil Cliffhanger... (Dodges tomatoes and lettuce thrown at her) Thanks once more for the wonderful reviews. Tell me what you think of the story so far!!! Please Review!!! 


End file.
